spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Beanstalk Jack of the Caribbean
Beanstalk Jack of the Caribbean is a spoof of Pirates of the Caribbean series co-jointed with Goldie & Bear. The parody features Beanstalk Jack as Jack Sparrow. Although the parody is co-jointed with Pirates of the Caribbean and Goldie & Bear, this parody also features characters from Vampirina, Peter Pan, Robin Hood, Mulan, Sesame Street and Sofia the First. This parody is created in conjunction with XQ23HG, BVN, NOS, NPS, NS, NTR, YAS, YBO, YDO, YCB, YAE, YHX, YDZ, YEI, GNS, GWU, ALI, FRX, FZR, HEG, HUM, HQA, CZA, PUF, KIC, KEO, KFT, PTH, PTG, PQE, OGE, OHC, OHO, OIE, OIR, OUU, OUC, OKQ, OKH, OKY, OKS, OLB, OMM, ORM, NDQ, NAE, NAO, NCO, NEX, NGB, BIQ, BLE, BRU, BRY, BWH, AEY, EFP, AAW, AAO, AWG, AVK, ANR, ABI, ABT, ACG, ACF, ACD, ATR, APO, ARW, AYO, ECH, RVD, RNI, RIM, RGO, MXL, MTI, MVG, LVF, LYL, Brinton-Winderson, able:, Schkata and Children's Television Workshop. The "Beanstalk Jack" part of the title ''Beanstalk Jack of the Caribbean'' corresponds to Beanstalk Jack as Captain Jack Sparrow. Cast * Captain Jack Sparrow - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Captain Hector Barbossa - Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Will Turner - Jack B. Nimble (Goldie & Bear) * Elizabeth Swann - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * James Norrington - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) * Grovernor Swann - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Joshamee Gibbs - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Weatherby Swann - Bert (Sesame Street) * Anamaria - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) * Pintel and Raggetti - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) and Pinocchio * Marty - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Davy Jones - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Cutler Beckett - Count von Count (Sesame Street) * Tia Dalma - Princess Hildegarde (Sofia the First) * Bill Turner - Papa Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Sao Feng - Brix (Goldie & Bear) * Edward Teague - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Angelica - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Blackbeard - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Phillip Swift - Phil the Good Wolf (Goldie & Bear) * Syrena - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * King George II - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Master-At-Arms - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * John Cateret - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Henry Pelham - Li Shang (Mulan) * Armando Salazar - Shan-Yu (Mulan) * Henry Turner - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Carina Smyth - Princess Clio (Sofia the First) Gallery: This gallery is incomplete; you can help Spoof Wiki by expanding it. Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Captain Jack Sparrow Robin-Locks.png|Robin Locks as Captain Hector Barbossa JackBNimbleG&B.png|Jack B. Nimble as Will Turner Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as Elizabeth Swann Cedric is whatever u r.jpeg|Cedric the Sorcerer as James Norrington Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as Grovernor Swann Mowgli.png|Mowgli as Joshamee Gibbs Bert.png|Bert as Weatherby Swann Twigs (Goldie & Bear).jpg|Twigs as Anamaria Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Pintel Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Raggetti Jack-bear-g&b.jpg|Jack Bear as Marty Captain Hook said pay attention.jpeg|Captain Hook as Davy Jones Count von Count kneeling.png|Count von Count as Cutler Beckett Hildegard.png|Princess Hildegarde as Tia Dalma Father Bear.png|Papa Bear as Bill Turner Brix.jpg|Brix as Sao Feng ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg|Ernie as Edward Teague IMG 1242.PNG|Sofia as Angelica Big Bad understands.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Blackbeard Phil (Goldie and Bear).png|Phil the Good Wolf as Phillip Swift Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Syrena Big Yellow Bird.png|Big Bird as King George II Princess Cliomodel.png|Princess Clio as Carina Smyth List of movies * Beanstalk Jack of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (production number 2102) * Beanstalk Jack of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (production number 2103) * Beanstalk Jack of the Caribbean: At World's End (production number 2104) * Beanstalk Jack of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (production number 2105) * Beanstalk Jack of the Caribbean: Dead Man Tell No Tales (production number 2106) Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Goldie & Bear Category:XQ23HG